currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Djiboutian 500 franc coin
Djibouti |value= 500.00 francs |years= 1989–2010 |mass= 12.9 g |diameter= 28 mm |thickness= 3 mm |composition= aluminum-bronze |shape= round |alignment= coin |edge= plain |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= , , value }} The 500 franc coin is a current circulation piece of the Republic of Djibouti that was issued intermittently from 1989 to 2010. The piece has been produced at the facility of the Monnaie de Paris and distributed by the Central Bank of Djibouti. With a legal tender face value equivalent to 500.00 francs, the piece is the highest denominated coin in circulation in Djibouti. The coin is composed of an aluminum-bronze alloy and measures approximately 12.9 grams in mass, 28 millimeters in diameter, and 3 millimeters in thickness. It has coin alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Displayed in the middle of the piece's obverse is the – which consists of a central superimposed by a circular , surmounted by a , and flanked by two holding , all enclosed within a of ( ) . The state title of the Republic of Djibouti, "REPUBLIQUE DE DJIBOUTI", encircles this illustration, commencing at the coin's lower left rim and extending clockwise to the lower right. The date of the piece's minting appears in in the opposite direction at the bottom periphery of the piece, underneath the illustration of the emblem. On examples from 2010, the privy mark of the Monnaie de Paris is present to the left of the date, while the mark of Graveur général des monnaies Hubert Larivière is shown to the right. Such marks do not appear on this portion of the earlier dated examples. Engraved horizontally on two lines in the middle of the coin's reverse is the face value "500 FRANCS", the numeral printed significantly larger than the following word. The of Djibouti in French, "UNITÉ ÉGALITÉ PAIX", which translates to as "Unity, Equality, Peace", appears below in smaller font, each word written on its own line. On pieces dated from 1989 to 1999, the privy mark of the Monnaie de Paris is displayed to the left of "UNITÉ", while the mark of the Graveur général des monnaies at the time of the coin's minting – from 1989 to 1991 a for Émile Rousseau (1927–2010) and from 1997 to 1999 a for Pierre Rodier (1939–) – is shown to the right of the word. Since the 2010 coin includes these indicators on the obverse, they are omitted from this area of the reverse. Featured along the left and right peripheries of the piece are two laurel branches, partially encircling the aforementioned reverse elements. The rims of both the obverse and reverse are raised. The total mintage of the Djiboutian 500 franc coin is currently unknown. Business strikes were made for circulation in fairly large quantities in 1989, 1991, and 2010. In addition, specimens were included in 350 Djiboutian coin sets in 1997 and in 1,800 sets in 1999. References *Numista – 500 Francs - Djibouti *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – 1989-2010 Djibouti 500 Francs KM# 27 * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum-bronze Category:Coins of Djibouti Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with French inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Dated coins Category:Djiboutian franc Category:Round coins